Reaching out to the far hand
by Calling.the.Storm
Summary: What I remember was walking… And it was hot… Out in the blazing sun, where the light yellow sand burned our skin as we were forced to trudge through. The sound of shackles clattered through each movement. In this painful and meaningless, I always thought death was the most merciful way to escape this world. Until he reached out to me. SinbadXOC *During Adventure of Sinbad*
1. Prologue

_**Here's a new story to Magi and Sinbad fans. I'm planning on writing one on Ja'far too! So please enjoy!**_

_**Please review and Comment. **_

_**Thank you!**_

_**-CTS TT-TT**_

* * *

_**Prologue: **_

What I remember was walking…

And it was hot… Out in the blazing sun, where the light yellow sand burned our skin as we were forced to trudge through. The sound of shackles clattered through each movement.

We were forced to walk on foot through what seem like endless deserts, forest and jungles. We all lost our voice to speak, our eyes lost in the cloudiness because of our souls that was already dead. Then there were some of us who completely given up and fall behind or just stop.

We all became careless and selfish beings… all we cared about were ourselves. There were times where crows would scream and scold those who lay on the ground and pick at them. But we wouldn't even bother to fight back even against crows. None of us would even help our 'family', fearing they would be left behind. Cowards. That's what we were.

Our 'leader', the man who chained us to this painful fate was nothing but a cold hearted man, who would laugh at those who are being picked on the crows. He would also beat us if his 'business' wouldn't go well. He would crack his whip at us and cackle if any of us would struggle and try to run. He would grab those who run by the hair and throw them to the ground. Spit on them and curse them, calling them many different names.

I believed my life had no meaning, as I was chained and cuffed. And I continued to believe that on the day I stopped…

The blazing rays of the sun scorched my skin and burned the cuts all over my arms and lefts. The cuffs chained to my ankles feet as heat gathered in to the metal bindings.

My body became heavy as lead and refused to move. The body that was shackled and chained was to die as a useless vessel. As I laid on the desert floor, I stared out the endless view of sand and dead plants that met the clear blue sky at the unknown end. There were scraps and remnants of those who died out here.

My throat dry, no voice could come out cry. So dehydrated, no tears could come from my eyes. So hopeless and lifeless, my life was to perish without meaning.

Until he appeared…

There was the sound of footsteps in the distance and next thing there was a shadow that loomed over me. The person got down and pulled me up in to his arms.

He put a flask to mouth and slightly tipped it upwards letting a cooling moisture flow in to my mouth. Then in a gentle voice, he spoke to me.

"Are you okay?"

With the little strength I had left, I tilted my head to see who my savior was.

"Who?" I tried to ask, but not even a croak could escape my mouth. With my blurred vision, I tried to make out the boys appearance.

"Hold on, there's a town not too far from here." He told me.

Golden eyes… and dark amethyst hair…

I felt my body being lift up and carried in his arms. This time I managed to let out a small cry as he moved. The boy spoke to me again.

"Don't worry. I won't leave you."


	2. Chapter 1: Savior

**_Sorry! I would of update sooner but I had my senior project and other test. Then I went to Anime Boston and forgot my laptop..._**

**_Here's the first chapter~! Thank you for thoes who reviewed this story!_**

**_I'm very glad you liked the begining!_**

**_I'll update the second one today if I can!_**

**_NOte: I do not own Magi or the characters! Only my OC!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_~CTS TT-TT_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Savior_**

Sleep was never a delight or pleasure to me, for no dreams would ever come to me. Each time I would drift off to sleep, I would head the sound of chains rattling on the ground as I walked. They would echo and resound through my mind and I would wake up in more fear than the day before. For my dreams was usually nothing but reoccurrences of what occurred in the day before.

Pain, sadness and suffering, everything that occurred from what I could remember since I was shackled would replay every time the shades would close.

Then there would be times, I would sit in complete darkness in my sleep. So lost and confused like my past before I was chained. Inside the silent and endless darkness, I felt lonely and scared at times… I would sometimes hear someone's moan and scream in pain causing me to wake up screaming at times…

"Are you okay?" A soft and reassuring voice asked cutting through the painful and endless darkness, letting in a small light shine in, "Are you okay?" the voice asked again.

"Are you okay?" My eyes opened to a cold hand touching my forehead. I glanced to the side to see the boy that sat beside me with a smile, "Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked.

Surprised by the unknown face, I bolted up from where I laid.

"Ah- Don't be scared, I won't hurt you." He told me putting his hands up.

I slightly backed away in to the wall still not trusting the man. Taking a moment, I glanced around my surroundings. I was in a small room with an open window and no locked doors. The room was shaded and cooled with no harsh rays of the sun.

"We're in the inn of Jizah," the boy told me.

"Ji…zah…?" My voice came out in a daze.

"Yeah, it's a small town not too far from the desert where I found you."

I looked to see the cuffs gone from my wrist, with only a black bruise left. I stared down at the blanket covering me. Pulling them off, I saw the cuffs and chains were gone. My ankles were also left with black marks. My eyes slightly widened.

"The cuffs…"

"Cuffs? Oh, those? I took them off and left them in the desert." He told me. I looked up at the boy.

"Why?"

"Eh?"

"Why did you save me?" I asked, "You had no reason too, so why did you save me?"

"Even without a reason, I wasn't going to leave you in the desert." The boy responded.

"But-" Suddenly, I was caught off by a loud growl from the boys stomach. As the gurgling died out, he let a laugh.

"Sorry, I'm a bit hungry." He said rubbing his stomach, "I'm going to get something to eat. Do you want something?"

I was going to decline, but I was cut off by the groaning of my own stomach. The boy let out another small laugh.

"Got it, I'll get something." He got up and patted my head. Slightly flinching, I turned to the boy, but he would smile at me reassuringly. "I'll be back quick, so stay rested, okay?" Then he left me alone in the room. I laid back down on the small mat on the ground and stared at the ceiling.

He came back with fruits and bread, but I only ate a few bites and took small sips of water.

"I'm done," I said softly.

"Already?" he had a worried looking on his face. I nodded once.

"Okay," The boy sat up, "I'm Sinbad, you?" he introduced himself.

"I'm…" I tried to tell him my name, but my mind went blank. "…I don't remember," I replied back.

"Eh?"

"I never had memories of my past before I was put in to slavery. So I have no name," I simply explained.

"Oh, then-"

"But, I've been called other names," I told him.

"Okay, what were your other names?" He asked. I took a moment to think about it.

"Slave, useless, trash, scum, and freak-"

"Okay!" Sinbad stopped me by patting my head, "Let's think of a name for you," He supported his head with his hand and began to think.

"It's fine." I told him, "There's no meaning for me to have a name."

"Why?" he asked, "You're no longer a slave. You're free."

"Free?" I looked at the marks left by the chains, and sighed. I leaned on to the wall, "Even if I am, I have no meaning in this life. I have nowhere to go."

"Then you look for one." He told me, "No one lives without meaning, so you should look for one."

* * *

Sinbad's words rang through my mind as I laid on the ground staring at the wall. I tried to rest, but the sounds of the chains would make me afraid to sleep. Sitting up quietly, I looked out the window that let in the soft moonlight. A soft wind blew in brushing my hair back slightly. I took a deep breath listening to how the wind blew and what smells they brought in.

"It's going to rain…" I sighed and pulled my legs to my chest, looking down at the marking left around my ankles, "Am I free?"

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness! I'll make the next one longer!**


	3. Chapter 2: Hopeless eyes

**Hello! **

**Thank you to everyone who've been reading this story and reviewed it!**

**I'm so happy many of you like this story.**

**I also have poll out for my OC's name, so please vote!**

**I do not own any of the characters of Magi! Only my OC!**

**Please review or comment!**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

**-CTS TT-TT**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hopeless eyes**

Even with the chains off, the markings and bruises still restrained me with fear.

My head remained looking down at my feet as I walked behind Sinbad through the town of Jizah. A cape was draped over me hiding my long amber hair and silver blue eyes from anyone around me.

"So what are you going to do?" Sinbad asked looking back at me.

"I'm in debt to you," I replied, "So until I repay you, I'll be by your side."

"Then?"

"Eh?"

"What are you going to do after that?"

I looked up at him, "After that…?" I didn't know how to reply then, "I do not know yet…" Sinbad just turned forward.

"I see," He said, "Maa, if you don't have anywhere to go you can stay with me." He told me walking ahead.

"That's…" I looked back down at the ground, "I…"

I slightly glanced up to Sinbad as he asked a lady from a fruit stand for directions. He flashed a kind smile that mesmerized the lady with his charm. My eyes narrowed as I let out a small sigh.

"Lady-killer," I muttered to the side.

Suddenly, there was a clear clattering of the chains behind me. My eyes widened and a sharp gasp escaped my mouth. Hesitantly, I glanced back at the row of people walking in rags and chains. The view caused my eyes to widen even more and back away slightly. The man leading the group pulled on the chains, forcing them to walk further. I wanted to run and not look back, but all the strength were drained from my legs and my legs became heavy as lead.

The man stopped and turned his head glancing at me. Immediately, I looked away pulling my hood down over my eyes and prayed he would not notice me. Then I heard the sound of heavy footsteps and chains slowly approached me. My whole body tensed as the air in my lungs just vanished. My heart pounded against my chest as the sound of chains came closer.

"Hey," Suddenly, someone patted my head causing me to flinch. I turned back to Sinbad, "What are you doing?"

"Sinbad…"

The sound of chains slowly walked past us and I shot my head down immediately avoiding all eye contact with the world. Although I did not face the man, I felt his gaze on me. It felt threatening and ominous… he was eyeing me. When the sounds of chains finally began to sound distant, I released a sigh.

"Are you okay?" Sinbad asked.

"Y-yes…"

I held on tightly to my own hands feeling how much I was shaken. I let out a shaky breath and rubbed my shoulders.

Again, Sinbad patted my head and smiled at me, "Let's get going," he told me, "We can take a caravan to get to the next town."

"Yes…"

We walked to the end of the town where we joined a group of travelers and merchants and got on to a caravan. I sat in the corner avoiding all eye contact with everyone.

Sinbad sat across from me leaned against the crate.

"We'll reach a town in a few days." He informed me, "So just stay rested, okay?"

I looked at him through my bangs and nodded once.

The caravan moved at a steady pace, time to time we would stop for a break or to get water. At one stop in the forest, I got up to stretch my legs and walk around the area. I wandered through the woods letting the sounds and wind guide me around.

Coming to an open area, I glance around my surroundings before removing my hood. Brushing back my hair, I looked up at the sky embracing the cooling winds and smell of sweet scent coming from the trees that bared fruit. I put my hands out spinning around with the winds. I felt comfort and assurance with the nature around me. Unlike the desert where the heat would scourge and burn, the sun was warm and relaxing. A soft smile formed on my lips in a long time.

"So you can smile," I gasped and turned to Sinbad. Immediately, he put his hands up, "Don't worry, it's just me." I brushed back my hair and put my hood back up.

"I-is there something wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, I was just exploring the area," He said as he approached me. I averted my stare to the ground with my hands together. Again, I found myself being petted softly on the head. I looked up to meet a gentle look from him.

"You should smile more, it suits you better." He told me with a smile.

I felt the blood rush in to my cheeks and I looked back to the ground again.

"That's a lie," I said, "I did not smile." Keeping a emotionless face.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"But, I still think your smile suits you better." I felt my cheeks heat up even more.

"W-we should get back!" I said walking past him, "The caravan will be leaving soon,"

"Aa, got it." Sinbad followed after me.

I always thought Sinbad was a strange person.

Through the continuation of the travel, I sat isolated along from the others. If someone would make eye contact with me, I would look away and hide away under my cape. Sinbad would easily befriend those on our travels. He would help the elderly carry some of their luggage and if there were a few bandits in the way, he would easily defeat them without breaking a sweat.

The other women on the caravan would swoon for him easily. Even the children had taken a liking of Sinbad. At night before we would go to sleep, Sinbad would tell the children stories of his adventures of deserts, unexplored forest and strange towers call dungeons.

He was a strange one… but I couldn't help but feel attracted to him by the aura he had around him.

"Hey," I looked up and caught a fruit. Sinbad walked over to me, "You should eat too."

"Ah- thank you…" I took small bites as I ate slowly. Sinbad sat in front of me as I ate, "Is there something you need?" I asked.

"No, I was just thinking,"

"About what?"

"Your name." I stopped eating for a second.

"I already said before, there's no need for me to have a name-"

"Why?"

I sat up and put the fruit on my lap, "I have no memory, I have no place to go. Even if thoes chains were off, I can still hear them as I walk… so I'm still bounded by something." I spoke.

"There's nothing bounding you." Sinbad told me, "You're free, you're free to do whatever you want,"

"Even so, I cannot come to believe that," I stared at my bruised wrist. Sinbad reached out and patted my head.

"Don't lose hope." Then he got up and walked to the others.

When I woke up the next morning, I heard Sinbad had left. He gave no reason, but the people had sait it seemed urgent. One of the males had given me a message from him, He left me some money telling me to wait at a inn in the next town and he'll be back soon.

I listened to his words and came to the town of Cejahs and checked in to the inn immediately. Walking in to my room, I closed the door making sure it was locked. Pulling off my cape, I brushed back my hair and sighed. Setting the cape down, I sat down on to the small bed and dropped to my side.

I was used to being alone and isolated, but I felt a hollow emptiness inside me. Time to time, I found myself looking out the small window, hoping to see him.

* * *

Three days passed and I spent most of my time outside the inn, looking around the town by the sea. I did anything to keep my mind from wondering.

"Name your price!" I heard.

I looked at the crowd of people and my eyes widened. People stood on the stage as people off the stage observed them like items. They all looked lifeless as they stood up there with signs around their neck. Their empty eyes sent fear through me again.

"Price starts at 500 gold!" the man announced.

Suddenly, the people around started yelling out the price they would pay. Their voice suddenly echoed and the world seemed monotone as the familiar scene made my breathing tight.

Unable to stay in the place, I turned and ran away from the sight.

I ran past the people, knocking some carts and people over. My heart pounded against my chest, and my breathing became quick and sharp. My legs were burning and were going to give out any moment, but I kept running. I finally came to the inn and took a deep breath trying to stop the shaking.

I glanced back to the road I came from, holding a unsettling thought.

"Oh you," A voice called out to me. I gasped and turned to the owner of the inn, "A man came looking for you," he informed me, "He went up to your room."

My eyes widened.

"T-thank you very much!"

I quickly rushed up the stairs and ran down the hall, opening to door to my room.

"Sinbad! You're-…"

I stepped in and gasped, finding a man sitting on the bed looking out the window. Slowly turning his head towards me, he grinned causing a chill to run down my spine.

"Finally found you…"

He slowly got up from the bed, shaking the chains in his hands. Cold sweat ran down and I took a step away from him holding my hand to my chest. I looked away avoiding eye contact. He slowly advanced towards me dragging the chains along. I took another step away but backed in to another figure behind me. I flinched and dared to look back.

"Now… let's go back…" The man told me holding up the chains, "To your cage…"

Then the sound of the cuffs being clasped on echoed…


	4. Chapter 3: Believe me

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, I just finished my finals for school! And I'll be in summer vacation soon! **

**Thank you for those who have been following and favoring this story! And thank you for the reviews!**

**About my OC's name, the poll is still up and if you can, please vote!**

**Her name should come up in the next chapter~!**

**And I don't own Magi/Adventure of Sinbad or any of it's characters!**

**Well, Enjoy! Happy Summer!**

**-CTS TT-TT**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Believe me**

When I first awoken, I wasn't chained to the cold and harsh world… Where I opened my eyes to was warm and comforting. The smell of lush green grass and the sweet smells of the blooming flowers around me was very welcoming. The clear blue sky was so open and spacious, it was mesmerizing. At night, when the darkness would spread out, the moon and it's luminous light would cast away the darkness along with the stars.

Where was I, why and how long, I did not know. I held no memories of my family, friends, where I was and even my name. But even without my memories, the nature around me would calm me and keep me safe…

Till that man found me and took me away…

* * *

_"You're free," Sinbad told me as we talked during the night, "No one is ever a slave, they're equal and free like anyone."_

_"I can hear chains…" I said changing topic, "When I sleep, I always hear them…"_

_Sinbad sat up, "You're just afraid." He said, "But there's nothing to be afraid of,"_

_"But… today… he found me… he'll-"_

_"If something happens to you, I'll be there for you." He told me, "Believe me, I'll protect you."_

_I looked up at him in disbelief, "You shouldn't make promises you can't keep…" I told him pulling my cape close to keep the cold out._

_"Then I'll give you my oath." He raised his hand and put the other over his heart, "I promise on my life that I'll protect you at my best." My eyes widened in surprise. Sinbad laughed at my reaction and put his hand down, "Is that good?" I turned my gaze away and nodded._

_"…yeah…"_

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was in a damp cell, lit by a single candle sitting on a stool. The ground was matted with dry and rough hay and humid air filled the small dim cell. I tried to sit up, but found bot my arms and legs were restrained by ropes with my mouth covered by a piece of cloth.

"Good morning." A voice spoke from the dark, "Did you sleep well?" he asked in a taunting voice as he rose and stepped out in to the light. I looked up and my eyes met with the man looking down at me with a maniacal grin. My eyes widened as he came closer to me slowly with a leather whip in his hand.

"Why are you so afraid?" he asked, "When I'm so glad I found you… but you were following another boy…" He cracked the whip, "You're a bad girl for abandoning your master," He belittled, "And you know what happens to bad girls…"

I tore my gaze away from him and began struggling against the whips. My resistance only made the man grin's wider as he snapped the first strike.

A sharp pain hit my cheek, slowly numbing out to a throbbing pain. Then the pain hit me again and leaving me to scream out pain. Soon, I was covered with red lash mark and skin that had been ripped open with crimson liquid seeping out. The man's laughter echoed in the small cell, mixing with the sound of the whip. My body no longer fought against the chains and I remained still as if I was dead waiting till he was done venting.

He man took a deep breath and wiped away some sweat on his forehead. He looked down at me with apathetic eyes.

"I'll leave you here," he told me releasing the chains from my arms, "We'll be leaving for the Western Continents," he told me, "So be good till we get there. Alright?"

I stared at his demonic grin and looked down at the ground. The man finally left me to be alone in the cell again. Waiting for the man's footsteps to sound distant, I sat up and leaned against the wall.

I stared at the ground in silence with everything running through my mind.

Why didn't he come?

Where did he go?

Did he lie to me?

Why…? Why? Why?!

I felt drops of water hit my hand. My eyes widened.

"Eh?" I raised my hand to wipe away the wetness on my face and started at the streaks of water on my hands, "…What…?" Then more drops hit my hands and I realized tears were falling. "…Why…?"

_"Then I'll give you my oath."_

I closed my eyes trying to stop the tears and pulled my knees to my chest, putting me head down, "Liar…"

_"Are you okay?" _

I heard a distant voice speak.

_"What happened now, _?" The voice asked in concern._

_The voice was soothing and calming, just the voice of the person dispersed the darkness around me. _

_"Did Faraj bully you again?"_

_I lift my head to see a figure kneeling in front of me. My eyes widened. He had a soft smile as he talk to me and patted my head softly._

_"…who?" I asked. He got up and reached his hand out._

_"There's nothing to be afraid of,_. Nothing will hurt you."_

When my eyes opened, the warming voice and presence vanished. I was lying on the ground with my injuries still raw and aching. I was no longer sitting on damp hay and dirt. I was probably moved while I was asleep.

"Who are you…?" I asked to the ceiling.

"Are you okay?" A small quivering voice asked. I sat up slowly, trying not to start any bleeding and found a small group of kids sitting in the cell with me. They had tears running down their eyes and held on to each other. They all were chained around the ankle.

"Children…?" I crawled over to them and sat in front of them, "Why are you guys here?" I asked softly.

They all flinched and looked away, but one spoke to me.

"We were captured…" a small girl said, "I was with Mommy and daddy and a bad man took us." She sniffed, "mommy and Daddy were taken somewhere… we were thrown here…" Tears began running down her face, "Where are we? Why are we-"

"I want to get out…"

"Mama… papa…"

The kids began to cry.

"Shhh~" I sat in the middle of the group trying to calm them down.

"Mama… papa…" A small boy cried.

I reached out and patted his head.

"What will happen to us, Onee-chan…?" another girl asked, "Are we going to become slaves?"

I clenched my fist, "No…" I softly spoke, "It's okay," I raised on hand, "I promise to you, you will not become slaves." I said, "I'm sure we can find a way out."

"R-really?"

"I smiled softly at her, "Yes."

"How are you sure about that?" Everyone froze and turned to the man grinning at us behind the cell wall, "Making such promise…" He unlocked the doors and walked in, "Are you able to keep that?" He asked.

I pulled the kids closer to me and narrowed my eyes.

"These children don't deserve this. They're not slaves."

He laughed and scoffed, "Why would I care? As long as I get the money, I'm good." He smirked and reached out to grab me. I flinched and looked away. He smirk grew ear to ear, "Trying so hard, but…" He grabbed me by the hair and pulled me off the ground, "Don't get your hopes up," He hissed, "You'll never escape! If you try, I'll kill you."

I threw my arm to let the man release my hair, but he threw me back on to the ground and kicked me down.

"You brat…" He took out a small knife and pointed it at me, "I'll make sure you'll never disobey me…"

Grabbing my hair again, he pulled me up putting me up against the wall. He gripped the blade tightly, and held it close to my cheek.

"You have such a pretty face…" He mocked, "It would be a waste if it were damaged…" His grin grew ear to ear and raised the blade. My eyes widened as tears dropped again.

"Sinbad… help…"


	5. Chapter 4: You're free

_**Hello Readers!**_

_**I apologize for the long delay. Just had a small slump in writing stories!**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll have the next chapter up by next week!**_

_**Thank you for your many reviews and support!**_

_**I'm really surprise how many people read this story so far!**_

_**Thank you!**_

_**Well, enjoy!**_

_**-CTS TT_TT**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: You're free**

There was a sound of a clean swift cut that easily cut through cloth. My eyes widened as one of the straps holding up the rags covering me slipped off my shoulder. Immediately, I grasped the cloth pulling it up, but only to have it released seconds after as a small gash opened on my hand.

"Not so fast…" The man leered as he looked down at me. His eyes wandered up and down as his grin grew. He leaned forward to whisper in my ear, "Such fair skin… unscarred, not tainted…" I turned my head away not wanting to be touched by him, "I'm sure I'll fetch a good price for your body…"

The man released my hair and grasped my chin, making me look in to his eyes.

"Don't touch me…" I barely managed to whisper. His hand moved down, trailing his fingers from my neck to my waist, his fingers tightly grasped my hip as he pulled me closer, "Get away from me…" I shut my eyes. "Stay away…"

The man snickered at me.

"…no…" I whimpered, "No!"

I was dropped to the ground suddenly, as the man was thrown against the cell doors. As quickly as I tried to catch my breath, I tried to process what occurred. A small breeze brushed past me and out to the open door.

I pulled myself off the dirt covered floor and turned to the other children, "We have to hurry," I told them as I pulled out a collection of keys from the man's coat pocket.

Unlocking each cuff, I quickly led the children through the dark halls, looking for other people. But as I walked, I noticed a strange vibration moving through the ground and there was an unusual dampness to the air.

And strangely, it seemed that it was only children and young females on the boat. No elderly or the children's parents weren't on board.

"Oi! They went this way!"

"Catch them!"

I gasped and turned to see shadows coming from another hallway. I quickly looked around the halls and rushed the kids over to an large empty cart.

"Hurry," I placed the kids in there, "Stay here and don't-"

_"Don't make any sounds," _

My eyes widened and I turned around to the voice. But there was no one there or around me.

"What…" Shaking the thoughts out of my head, I closed the covers and picked up a wooden cane on the ground before heading down the hall.

Pushing myself up against the wall of the turn, I took a deep breath hearing someone's footsteps quickly rushing towards me. As each step came closer, my chest felt tight and constricted and the sound of my heart beats began to echo throughout me. The whip marks on my back burned from the sweat. Then just as the head of the figure came out from the corner, I stepped forward and swung at the man shutting my eyes.

There was a clear sound of a man being hit followed by a thud. Opening my eyes, I stared at the unconscious man and quickly rushed passed him.

After running through what seemed like and endless maze, I came to a set of stairs leading to a hall where a soft wind brushed my damaged skin causing me to flinch. In disbelief, I took steady but long steps towards the blinding light. The closer I began to come to what seemed like freedom, I began to pick up my pace quickly. Stepping out in to the bright world, I shield my eyes and I was hit was a heavy gust of wind and the smell of salt.

My eyes widened, for I stood on the wooden floor. In my view, miles and miles of clear blue waters moved past me by a slow pace. My heart stopped as I felt the last of my hope shattered.

"Surprised?"

I gasped and turned to the man. His grin plastered on his face as if he's saying it was his victory. He took slow steps towards me.

"This is why you shouldn't get your hopes up," he sneered as I back away in fear, "Now, I have to punish you again." He said taking another step forward.

"D-Don't-" I whimpered stepping away, "D-Don't come any closer…"

The man raised an brow at me and smirked, "Or what?"

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. Standing there in fear, I slowly felt the strength vanish from my legs and lose feeling. I was completely lost now, I had no idea what to do or how to act. Everything now was a dead end.

I was snapped out of my daze with a sharp yank to my hair as I was forced to look at the dreadful man. Still holding his smirk, he chuckled.

I was thrown down to the ground and kicked in the stomach multiple times. Still unable to fully recover from the shock, I have pinned down on to the ground with my hands over my head and the man looming over me.

With his free hand, he grasped the rags on my shoulder and the silent air filled with the sound of ripping cloth. My eyes widened in fear, causing the man laughed.

"What- wait- stop it-"

"Why should I?" he asked still laughing, "I'm punishing you."

He held a lock of my hair between two fingers and kissed it lightly.

"I'm going to make sure you'll never go against me…" He snickered and leaned forward, putting his lips on my neck. I let out a small whimper and began struggling against him.

"Stop… please… I-"

I was cut off with a sharp slap, my head facing the side as tears spilled.

"Shut up." He growled, "A slave should be silent."

I let out one last whimper before my eyes shut tightly, tears started to well up feeling disgusted with the man's actions. My body shook completely in fear.

"Help…" I thought and then in a hushed voice, "Sinbad…"

Then, as if on cue, the weight of the man was off of me and I felt another presence come to my side.

"Hey! Are you okay?"

Opening my eyes, I met Sinbad's gold eyes.

"Sin…bad…?" Tears began to well up in my eyes.

Sinbad draped a cloth over me, "Sorry I'm a little late…" He told me. My eyes widened and I threw my arms around his neck. I held on tightly shaking my head.

"But, you still came…" I whispered.

I felt Sinbad hold me close and pat my head, "Yeah…" he told me. "Now…" He got up and walked towards the man, "What should I do to you?" He grinned darkly cracking his knuckles.

The man cowered in fear and let out a shriek passing out after.

After the man and his followers were tied up and locked in the cell, Sinbad freed the other children and women. We were set to reach the closest dock in a few hours. I sat on the floor leaning against the wall, my eyes laid on the ceiling.

Everything felt as if it was a dream and my mind still seemed to refuse to believe it.

"Hey,"

Snapping out of my thoughts, I turned my savior.

"Sinbad…"

He smiled and pulled out a key for the cuff. When the cuffs finally came off they hit the floor clanging in to each other sending a hollow echo through the hall.

"Remember this sound, Asha."

"A…sha?" I questioned.

"Yeah, your new name, it means Hope." Sinbad told me getting up, "Now, Asha," He put his hand out to me, "Let's go. You're free."

A soft smile formed on my lips and I reached out taking his hand.

"Yeah, Sin."


End file.
